primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus is a species of Dromaeosaur also called a raptor from the Cretacous appeared numerous times in Primeval. ''It's the first true dinosaur to appear in the show. Dromaeosaurus appears in Series 2, Series 3, Series 4 and Series 5. It's the third most recurring creature in the show. Facts Dromaeosaurus posessed long sharp sickle claws on its feet, which it used to attack its prey. Intelligent and aggressive, they would chase after their prey before jumping onto them to kill by biting and stabbing. They could live in groups, but preferred to hunt alone; they were capable of killing from a young age. Raptors had loose social structure. Juveniles were prone to being attacked by older individuals, but raptors would sometimes defend their own kind against larger dinosaurs. They would fight off dinosaurs many times their own size, seen when a raptor attacked a Spinosaurus despite the far greater size of its opponent. Because of their small body it is hard for large predators to shake off the raptors. The males were more aggressive than females, and also harder to take down. The raptors communicated in a various ways like screeching and clucking. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors.They could also rattle their protofeathers to intimidate other creatures. Just like a rattlesnake. In ''Primeval Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurs - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly. Both of the adults killed a pair of security guards, and when the team arrived an adult nearly got hold of Connor Temple but he narrowly escaped through a closing shutter door. It later attacked Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter in a laser tag arena, and pinned Stephen before being frightened off by the loud noises. The baby was in the employees locker room, and it attacked and wounded The Cleaner before Connor managed to tranquilise it. The baby was used to attract the attention of the second adult, but when it arrived it ate the baby, but before the team could tranquilise it Abby Maitland accidentally distracted it and it ran off. The Dromaeosaurus escaped into the mall parking lot, and Cutter and Stephen used motorbikes to lure it back into the mall where Connor managed to bring it down. Both adults were taken back through the anomaly, however one regained consciousness and chased Cutter and Stephen back toward the anomaly. Cutter made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. Luckily he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing, and the raptor, not realising the danger, hung on for too long, and its head was severed when the anomaly closed. Episode 2.6 Two male Dromaeosaurus were captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army likely came in with the other raptors in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker). They escaped when the facility's power shut down, and Cutter encountered one while searching for a way out. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. It was last seen gathering to kill Stephen, along with the other creatures. Episode 3.10 3 juvenile Dromaeosaurs were feeding on the body of another raptor, and started to chase Danny Quinn, Abby and Connor through the Cretaceous Forest while they were looking for Helen Cutter After the team climbed up a tree, Danny threw a sound grenade which knocked the three of them out. Later, another Dromaeosaur followed Danny into the Pliocene through an anomaly, and stalked him across the landscape. Back in the Cretaceous, one of the juveniles woke up and menaced Abby before Connor threw dirt in its face, aggrivating it, but he then knocked it back out with a stick. After Helen and Danny's argument ended, Helen prepared to depart, only for the raptor to jump and land right in front of her. It tackled her and knocked them both off of the cliff, and both die from the fall. After Danny checked to see if Helen was dead, Danny said to the Dromaeosaurus, "Good Boy!". Episode 4.1 A year later, Connor and Abby were still stuck in the Cretaceous. After they were forced to abandon their camp due to a territorial Spinosaurus they heard an approaching a male Dromaeosaurus. It sniffed at Abby's dropped bag, and followed the scent to behind a tree they were hiding behind, however it turned back to the bag and stole Abby's foil blanket. They followed it and discovered it was building a bower (a nest) to attract a mate, using the shiny blanket to make it more attractive. Connor took the blanket back while it was gone, and also found H which the raptor had incorporated into its nest as well. Later Abby returned and used the blanket to lure the raptor towards the Spinosaurus blocking an anomaly, and the Dromaeosaurus took on the larger dinosaur. However the raptor was unable to last long in the fight, and the Spinosaurus killed and likely ate the raptor. Episode 5.3 A anomaly opened up in what appears to be an art museum and the team went to check it out. The motion detectors went off and the team came face to face with a female Dromaeosaur. Hilary Becker noted it seemed threatened by him (thinking it was because he was more of the alpha male of the group) and got it to chase him by running towards the anomaly. The raptor pounced, but narrowly misses Becker and went straight through the anomaly. After she locked the anomaly, Abby realised they made a big mistake, as the anomaly lead to 1868 instead of the Cretaceous. They found a Victorian news article that mentioned the Dromaeosaurus (presumed to be a man and nicknamed "Spring-Heeled Jack") killed 12 people. Matt Anderson went through to the anomaly to bring the raptor back to prevent more deaths. He eventually located the Dromaeosaur in an old storage shack, but it took off when Emily Merchant distracted him. Both suspected that the raptor had come through an anomaly into the Victorian era but had already closed. When her husband Henry Merchant accused her of killing all those people, he and Dr. Webster began taking her to the mental hospital. However their stagecoach was being stalked by the Dromaeosaurus, which killed the coachman and Webster. After the coach stopped, the Dromaeosaurus saw the panicked horse as easy prey, but the horse got away. Matt caught up to Emily, and they headed back to the raptor's nest at the shack, where Matt distracted it with a whip while Emily blocked the door with a loaded wagon to keep an angry mob and Henry at bay. Then she shot the raptor with Matt's EMD, and they dragged it back to the present day where Becker was waiting. When Henry came through and threatened to shoot Matt, he sets off the motion detectors which woke up the unconcious Dromaeosaurus. It pounced on Henry and killed him, and it was shot several times by Becker. It was then was probably brought back to the menagerie. Trivia *Dromaeosaurus means "Running Lizard." *This is the only dinosaur to be made into a Primeval action figure. *Dromaeosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in Series 2. *Discounting the Hesperornis, this is the first dinosaur on Primeval. *This is the only creature introduced in Series 2 to appear in Series 3 *2nd instance where the infant of a creature has been seen. *Only creature showing sexual dimorphism males have blue spots around the eyes females dont *This creature has appeared in every series, except series 1 . These are also the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6 *The Raptor has a disembowling claw on it's foot that can easily tear open a man, but the raptor is only shown using it's jaws to attack. *This is the third creature to kill an antagonist as it killed Helen Cutter. *This is the only dinosaur to encounter a Future Predator. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This is proven in Episode 2.7 when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator Also, in Episode 4.1 one attacks a Spinosaurus. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus and the Diictodon, Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predator. They've appeared in six episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3 The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor If you listen carefully to when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws, the sound of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard, as the Dromaeosaurus screams. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between series 2 (black and white) and series 3 and series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. It's also possible that, unlike most animals on the show, the raptors have no set color, or there are 'tribes' of sorts, with members of each one having different coloration form others. *In contrast to their portrayal in popular culture, the raptors presented in Primeval are anti-heroic. For example, in Episode 3.10, hadn’t the adult raptor attacked and killed Helen Cutter, she would have most certainly succeeded in her mission to wipe out the human race. Also, in Episode 4.1, a solitary male raptor was shown unintentionally giving Abby and Connor enough time to escape into the present by attacking and fighting a massive Spinosaurus that was blocking their path. In Episode 5.3, the raptor unintentionally saved Matt from being shot by Henry by killing the latter. *This is the last creature that Helen Cutter encounters as it kills her along with itself by jumping on her and causing the two to fall off a cliff. *If the raptor in Episode 5.3 is indeed a Dromaeosaurus, then Dromaeosaurus has the most amount of kills of any creature on the show, excluding the Thylacosmilus that were controlled by the Future Bird and the Future Predator which could have wiped out humanity. *This is the first creature to return that had been there during Cutter's time as team leader. (Fog Worms would later make a reappearence in 5.5) *Its very likely that Dromaeosaurus also appeared in Episode 3.4, But most Primeval fans believe Dromaeosaurus and Velociraptor to be the same animal, and in Primeval, it seems this is most likely the case. *The raptors could also be Achillobator or Utahraptor since they are almost as tall as a man and they're the same size. *It is unlikely to be Troodon, because the head shape is different. However, the show's producers could have exaggerated the Troodon to be like a regular raptor seen in pop culture. It is an interesting theory, but unless it is confirmed to be Troodon, the creature is for now Dromaeosaurus. All in all, it is possible it is Troodon, but there is not enough evidence for it. *Dromaeosaurus has appeared in more episodes than any other dinosaur (appearing in 6 episodes). *It is likely that Dromaeosaurus came through an anomaly during the Convergence. *Since its possible they are a undecribed African raptor they could be the Velociraptorinae found in the Tegana Formation in Morocco. Errors *In Episodes 3.10 and 4.1, Dromaeosaurus were shown living in the same habitat as Spinosaurus and what appears to be Giganotosaurus. However, in real life, Dromeosaurus did not live with either. It is possible that the Spinosaurus travelled through an anomaly to North America, and the giant, Giganotosaurus-like theropod was a Carcharadontosaurid. *The Dromaeosaur in Series 5 had no feathers at all (it is hypothesized that the Dromaeosaur in Series 5 contracted some kind of disease in Victorian London that made its feathers fall out, because the knobs where the feathers were attached are still visible). Although it could just be an old female who was going bald and whose colours were fading, or could be a male who lost his feathers to disease and lost his colours from pollution or there being no females around). *More evidence for it being a male is that Becker saying that it is threatend by him sensing that he is the dominant male, as only a male would be threatened by that. *The Dromaeosaurus has its size exaggerated. In reality it was 6.5 feet long at the most. *Judging by their size, they are probably not Velociraptor or Dromaeosaurus, so they could be Deinonychus since they're about the same size and look incredibly similar (5ft tall 12 feet long, same skull shape and build). *Dromaeosaurus could be a Adasaurus. Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Prehistoric creatures